hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2010 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2010 Atlantic hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't vote on storms that have already formed! Note: Please do not add additional sections. No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of). Informal betting on the date of formation of first named storm (Alex) *Before May 5- (April 5) 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *May 5 to 10- *May 11 to 20- *May 21 to 31- Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Storm's Eye 15:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *June 1 to 10- *June 11 to 20-Zbase4 15:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *'June 21 to 30'- NO WINNER! [Alex named June 26] *July 1 to 10- *July 11 to 20- *July 21 to 31- *August 1 to 10- *August 11 to 20- *August 21 to 31- *September 1 to 30- *After October 1- *There will be no storms this year- Informal betting on the dissipation date of last storm *There will be no storms this year- *Before September 1- *September 1 to 10- *September 11 to 20- *September 21 to 30- *October 1 to 10- *October 11 to 20- *October 21 to 31- *November 1 to 10-Atomic7732 00:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Ryan1000 21:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *November 11 to 20- Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *November 21 to 30- *December 1 to Dececember 7- 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Zbase4 15:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Storm's Eye 15:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *December 8 to December 23- HurricaneSpin 04:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *December 24 to December 31- *Storm active at start of 2011- Informal betting on the strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Alex- *Bonnie- *Colin- Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *Danielle- *Earl-YE 14:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *Fiona- *Gaston- *Hermine-Atomic7732 00:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *Igor- 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Julia- *Karl- Darren23 | 05:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *Lisa- *Matthew- *Nicole- *Otto- Zbase4 15:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *Paula- HurricaneSpin 04:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Richard- *Shary- *Tomas- *Virginie- *Walter- Informal betting on Strangest Storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not mark out the names as they form. Also, please do not vote for a storm that has already formed. ;) *Alex- *Bonnie- *Colin- *Danielle- *Earl- *Fiona- Forms in the Caribbean early in the season, crisscrosses Cuba and Florida several times, strengthens to a cat. 3 in the Gulf before hitting Florida again, explodes to a category 4 in the Gulf Stream, turns eastward, hits Bermuda, then travels across the Atlantic and makes landfall on Morocco as a cat. 1, before restrengthening in the Mediterranean and hitting southern France as a tropical storm. 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Gaston- *Hermine- *Igor-Six loops YE 14:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *Julia- *Karl- Atomic7732 00:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Gonna be a cat 2 epsilon-like storm *Lisa- *Matthew- *Nicole- *Otto- *Paula-Becomes one of the six active storms in November... Storm's Eye 15:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Late season cat-4 storm that strikes Haiti, remnants eventually reach Florida. HurricaneSpin 04:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Richard- *Shary- *Tomas- *Virginie- *Walter- Again, I doubt the season will get this far. Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. *Less than 115: *115: *120: *125: *130: *135: *140: *145: YE 14:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *150: Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *155: Atomic7732 00:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (lol filling in the gap) HurricaneSpin 04:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) (Paula and Igor) *160: Well, there hasn't been a Cat. 5 in ATL in 3 years. Darren23 | 05:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hm. Fish cat 5 will do. Storm's Eye *165: 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *170: *175: *180: *185: *190: *195: *200 (record...unless you believe the pilots who flew into Camille...I happen to. SkyFury): *More than 200 (highly unlikely): Informal betting on lowest pressure Pressure is in millibars. Intervals are 5mbar. If you have a more exact prediction (such as 923mbar), feel free to add it in its correct area. *906 mbar 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *More than 960: *960: *955: *950: *945: *940: *935: *930: *928:Ryan1000 21:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) --I don't think we'll get anything lower than Earl. *925: Darren23 | 05:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *920: Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Storm's Eye 15:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) HurricaneSpin 04:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *915: Atomic7732 00:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *910:Ryan1000 21:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *905: *900: *895: *890: *885: *880 (record for the Atlantic): *877: *875: *870: *Less than 870 (world wide record - highly unlikely) Informal betting on the final storm name *Alex- *Bonnie- *Colin- *Danielle- *Earl- *Fiona- *Gaston- *Hermine- *Igor- *Julia- *Karl- *Lisa- *Matthew- Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *Nicole: *Otto:Ryan1000 21:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *Paula- 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Richard- Lets fill in the gap... Storm's Eye 15:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) HurricaneSpin 04:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Shary- atomic7732 00:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) *Tomas- Zbase4 15:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 22:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *Virginie- 'Darren23' | 05:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *Walter- Not putting in the Greeks... add them if you insist, but unless it's starting to look like 2005 I'll leave it here. Informal betting on longest lasting storm *Alex- *Bonnie- Early long lasting Cape Verde hurricane. 'Darren23''' | 05:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *Colin- *Danielle- Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *Earl- *Fiona- *Gaston- *Hermine- Zbase4 15:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *Igor-YE 14:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) WE MIGHT HAVE A WINNER!!!!!! *Julia- Atomic7732 00:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *Karl- 29 days. 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Lisa- *Matthew- *Nicole- Storm's Eye 15:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *Otto- *Paula- *Richard- *Shary- *Tomas- *Virginie- *Walter- Informal betting pool on final post season report issued This betting pool is closed until January 2011.